When Dragons have Hearts (CANCELLED)
by KeybladeHero05
Summary: What happens when a comet changes the life of Miss Kobayashi and the rest of the gang? Find out on this fabulous story!
1. Prep Time!

Tohru: "Miss Kobayashi? What will you like for breakfast today?"

Kobayashi: "The usual."

Tohru: "On it!"

 _After Tohru's fight with her father, the last 6 months has been pretty smooth. Kobayashi decided to quit her job and hang out with Tohru and Kanna more often. Speaking of Kanna, the small dragon graduated and moved on to the next level of her education. Today however is a very special day because it's going to be a comet show and everyone is going to be there!_

Kanna: "Miss Kobayashi? How many comets are we going to see?"

Kobayashi: "As many as we could. Those things are pretty hard to see."

Tohru: "You know, I could fly up in the sky and catch one-."

Kobayashi: "No!"

Tohru: "I was only kidding. By the way, you're breakfast is ready!"

Kobayashi: "It better not be your tail."

Tohru: "Not this time, Miss Kobayashi but I'll never give up!"

Kobayashi: "I'm sure you won't. Have you sent out the invitations to our friends?"

Tohru: "Every single one of them!"

Kobayashi: "Good. We wouldn't miss this for another 100 years or so."

 _ **Hello! Thank you all for reading this chapter. This story just suddenly popped inside of my head so thank you, brain. Anyway, I hope we can interact with all of you as soon your feedback is up in the comment section!**_


	2. Someone is in that Comet?

_After everything is set up on the roof, Miss Kobayashi, Tohru, Kanna, Lucoa, Fanfir, Elma, Shouta_ , _Saikawa and Takiya are really excited for this special event._

Lucoa: "Thanks for the invitation Tohru. I wouldn't miss this in my entire life! Right Shouta?"

Shouta: "R-Right. This is going to be my first time seeing the shower."

Tohru: "Not a problem you two! Im just as excited as you are."

 _After Shouta and Lucoa's entrance, Takiya and Fanfir arrived a few minutes later._

Fanfir: "I am humbled by your invitation for this event Tohru. I was about to refuse but Takiya dragged me out of it."

Takiya: "Heh. Do you think I could miss this? This is super rare to encounter than shinies!"

 _A few minutes later, Miss Kobayashi and Kanna has brought Saikawa._

Saikawa: "Thank you so much for bringing me here Miss Kobayashi and thanks for the invite Tohru!"

Kobayashi: "Not a problem. It was mostly Kanna's idea to make your invitation first."

Tohru: "Yup!"

Kanna: "Hope you liked the invitation."

 _As always, Saikawa started to gush and her whole face was red like a tomato._ _After that weird moment, Elma was the last dragon to arrive and she's not happy._

Elma: " **TOHRU!** I know you're making me come here late on purpose!"

Tohru: "Pfft! What do you mean?"

Elma: "You know what? Forget it. Thanks for the invite."

 _After everyone is settled in their spots, the shower has started!_

Tohru: "Look! It's starting!"

 _Everyone started to look up and several of them gasped in awe. 3 minutes later, one giant comet was caught in everybody's eyes._

Saikawa: "Whoa that's huge!"

Shouta: "No way! I never seen a comet in that size!"

Takiya: "Incredible!"

 _Elma, Tohru, Lucoa, Fanfir and Kanna kept their mouths shut when a odd energy hits them. Their feelings are really hard to read. Except for body language._ _One of them is feeling confused, anger, interested, cautious and surprised. Kobayashi noticed this._

Kobayashi: "Guys? What's wrong?"

 _Before any of them said a word, the huge comet struck down on a mountain that looked very familiar to Tohru._

Kobayashi, Takiya, Shouta and Saikawa: "What the!?"

 _ **It looks like the dragons are getting a strange energy from that comet. I wonder what it is? Tune in the next chapter!**_


	3. Before the Storm

_???: "Sora. Sora, wake up."_

 _ **That voice again. Wait, it sounded different. Maybe he's imagining things again.**_

 _???: "I need your help. Please."_

 _ **Definitely not a imagination. Sora slowly got off of the floor and dusted himself. Huh, he's still in his pajamas. Wait a minute, is this a dream?**_

 _???: "Hero of Light, please help us getting rid of the darkness. The Emperor of Demise is coming to get Tohru but he's been taking over by the Heartless! His arrival will be in 3 months so please help us, Sora."_

 _ **Before he would open his mouth, a blinding white light fills up the dream. Making his dream end.**_


	4. Ideas

**Hello everyone and I would like to say, thank you so much on liking this random story. During my brainstorming for the next chapter, I received a PM that says I need to make my chapters a little longer. I wish I could respond to this person's PM but I didn't because the both of us may get into a argument that never ends. So, the only thing I need to do is try to make the chapters a little longer. The word Try is a very strong word for me honestly.**

 **Making** **these chapters is really not that easy since the idea mostly disappears after 5 minutes of writing. That's why I'm trying to get your help! I know it's very sudden but I actually need it. Anyway, if you have any ideas for the story then hit me up in PMs!**

 **This is KeybladeHero05, locking out!**


	5. Forgetting the Story

**_Hello everyone. I know all of you are waiting for the next chapter of this story but my motivation is really non existent. Meaning this story will not continue at all. Even after a random idea comes in. Im very sorry for all of this but don't be sad just yet my friends!_** ** _Another story is in the works but I really can't confirm it due to my ideas not rolling out._**


	6. Returning to this story!

**Hello everyone it's me, KeybladeHero_05! Remember when I said about my story is not making it's return? Well technically it's not but I am thinking of something that can continue from the last chapter where I left off. Im not really sure on when the next chapter is coming out so please be patient with me. That's basically it for me and the update for this story!**


	7. Waking Up

**Sora's POV**

It was really strange. First, I was on the islands and now Im here on a mountain. This hasn't been the first time so I guess it's normal. The only question I have is, who was calling me for help? It couldn't be Roxas or Xion since this voice was really different from them.

Sitting on my butt wouldn't do the trick so I decided to stand up. Everything looked beautiful from the trees, flowers, and buildings. I've never seen this place but the feeling it's giving off felt weird. Did something happened before my arrival? Well whatever it is, it's giving me a weird vibe.

Before my first steps into this strange world, my eyes caught something huge. Five massive dragons are flying to this location! I don't know on what the dragons want from me so hopefully they don't burn me into a crisp. Especially the black dragon.


End file.
